Momoiro Sparkling
|type = Single |album = Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" |artist = ℃-ute |released = May 25, 2011 June 1, 2011 (Single V) June 19, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:12 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last = Kiss me Aishiteru 15th single (2011) |Next = Makeruna Wasshoi! Bekimasu single (2011) }} Momoiro Sparkling (桃色スパークリング;'' Pink Sparkling'') is the sixteenth major label single released by ℃-ute. The single was released on May 25, 2011 in limited A, B, and regular editions, both limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card, which could win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. Tracklist CD #Momoiro Sparkling #FARAWAY #Momoiro Sparkling (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Momoiro Sparkling (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Momoiro Sparkling (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Momoiro Sparkling (PV) #Momoiro Sparkling (Close-up Another Ver.) #Making of (メイクング映像) Event V #Momoiro Sparkling (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Momoiro Sparkling (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Momoiro Sparkling (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Momoiro Sparkling (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Momoiro Sparkling (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Momoiro Sparkling *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;FARAWAY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki TV Performances *2013.05.17 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! - Yamagishi Riko Concert Performances ;Momoiro Sparkling *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ - Suzuki Airi *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - ℃-ute with Tsugunaga Momoko *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ - Suzuki Airi *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special - Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Inaba Manaka *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina ;FARAWAY *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 23,961 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,979 Trivia *It is one of 3 music videos for a single that has over 2,000,000 views on C-ute's official youtube channel. *It was released on the same day as Maeda Yuki's last single. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Momoiro Sparkling, FARAWAY Category:C-ute Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs